Der Einzige
by Mikkadhira
Summary: Namamu Mikage Celestine, dan dia sahabatmu satu-satunya, Teito Kleinn. Biarpun seperti kutub utara dan kutub selatan magnet yang berbeda, namun kalian dapat menjadi satu dalam sebuah ikatan yang entah nyata atau semu. / "Kita selamanya sahabat sejati. Aku sayang kamu." / For my own challenge: Severable Challenge / Debut Fic / Canon


Disclaimer : _** 07-Ghost**_ © Yuki Amemiya & Yujino Ichihara

Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi semata, bukan untuk mengambil keuntungan secara komersil.

**WARNING!** : _**drabble (less than 1000 words), canon (from Kapitel 7 on the manga), 2**__**nd**__** PoV, OOC, typos**__, _dan segala keabalan lainnya.

.

_Dedicated for "__Severable Challenge__": __**1 **__of __**7**__—__**F**__riendship_

.

A 07-Ghost fanfiction by karin-mikkadhira-,

_**Der Einzige**_

[_The Only One—_karena hanya kau satu-satunya]

.

.

.

"_Namaku Mikage!"_

Itulah kalimat pertama yang kaulontarkan dari bibirmu ketika kau bertemu dengan pemuda bersurai cokelat itu. Kalimat itu terlontar tanpa sungkan dari bibirmu, merambat sebagai gelombang suara melalui medium udara menuju gendang telinga pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Sementara sang pemuda hanya menatapmu heran dengan kedua manik hijau pekatnya yang kadang terlihat sendu. Tindakannya itu membuatmu ingin mencubit pipinya yang lucu. Agaknya kau bersyukur ia menjadi teman sekamarmu. Kemudian kau mendekapnya erat tanpa ragu, sebagai salam perkenalan yang menjadi tanda ketertarikanmu. Awalnya pemuda bersurai cokelat itu bersikap dingin padamu, namun kau terus mengulas senyum padanya yang polos dan lugu.

Hari demi hari terlewati, dan kau mulai mendengar desas-desus tentang pemuda itu. Bisik-bisik hinggap di telingamu, kabarnya teman sekamarmu itu anak kesayangan Pak Miroku—_Chairman_ Kesatuan Militer Barsburg, dan katanya lagi pemuda bermanik hijau pekat itu dulunya budak militer. Banyak orang yang bilang agar kau tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. Tapi apa yang kaukatakan?

_Peduli setan._

Kau tidak peduli siapa, dari mana, dan bagaimana latar belakang pemuda bersurai cokelat itu. Yang kau tahu, sekarang ia telah menjadi teman sekamarmu, yang artinya bagaimanapun caranya dia harus menjadi temanmu. Mungkin ia bersikap dingin padamu, tapi kau tahu, bahwa ia juga menganggapmu temannya—sebagaimana kau menganggapnya sebagai temanmu. Di akademi, hanya kau, teman sekamarnya, yang mau dekat-dekat dengan pemuda pendek itu. Bisa dibilang, hanya dia yang kaumiliki, dan hanya kamu yang dimilikinya.

Bahkan perbedaan status kalian tidak membuatmu gentar.

Kau tak peduli dia bekas budak militer yang sekarang menjadi anak kesayangan Pak Miroku. Kau juga tak peduli bahwa dirimu sendiri adalah putra pelayan keluarga Oak—bisa dikatakan keluarga bangsawan tersohor kala itu. Bagimu, persahabatan itu tidak mengenal perbedaan apapun, sampai—

"_Minta maaf pada Mikage!"_

—sampai pemuda pendek itu sendiri melayangkan kepalan untuk melindungimu (ia memukuli Shuri Oak yang merendahkanmu). Kau terkejut, sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan bahwa hal seperti itu akan terjadi. Membeku sesaat, namun sepersekian detik kemudian kau meraihnya, merangkul lehernya, menepuk kepalanya seraya berkata: _"Terima kasih, ya."_ Kau mengulas senyum, dari bibirmu, juga dari mata beriris _amber_ milikmu. Bisa dibilang, hari itu secara tidak resmi menjadi hari jadi kalian sebagai teman—sahabat.

Hari itu, sehari sebelum ujian kelulusan militer, kau berlatih dengannya—teman sekamar sekaligus sahabatmu. Bersama dengannya, kau menatap Benteng Hawburg penuh harap. Ya, kau ingin sekali lulus ujian militer dan menjadi prajurit agar bisa masuk ke Benteng Hawburg yang kokoh itu—itu impianmu sejak dulu. Kau ingin menjadi prajurit yang kuat, bertarung untuk kekaisaran, dan melindungi keluargamu yang hanya menjadi pelayan turun-temurun keluarga Oak. Bersama dengan pemuda bermanik hijau pekat itu, kau merasa lebih kuat, dan kau merasa bahwa impianmu semakin dekat.

Seusai ujian, kau mengikat sumpah dengannya, sumpah sahabat sejati bahwa kau takkan membuangnya dalam kondisi sesulit apapun di medan perang.

"_Sumpah pada Dewa, kita akan terus bersama!"_

Begitu sumpahmu pada Dewa.

Namun kini sumpah itu hanya tinggal sumpah.

Kini sahabatmu itu mendekapmu erat, seakan tak ingin melepaskanmu. Kau heran, mengapa ia masih sempat-sempatnya memelukmu yang hanya tinggal jiwa? Iya, barusan saja jiwamu tertebas oleh sabit Verloren yang ada dalam genggaman Zehel. Bukan kau yang menginginkan hal tersebut. Kau dikendalikan oleh seseorang yang mengincar sobatmu satu-satunya. Dengan seenaknya orang itu menggunakan tubuhmu untuk menyerang sahabatmu. Ingin melawan, tapi kau tidak bisa, tak kuasa. Jiwamu dikendalikan secara total, kau bahkan tidak ingat bahwa tubuhmu dengan ganas menyerang sahabatmu sendiri.

Sampai akhirnya orang yang mengendalikanmu memutuskan untuk menyerahkan _sisa_ jiwamu pada Zehel. Dengan sengaja ia menuntun sabit Verloren itu untuk menebasmu, membuat _sisa _jiwamu berubah menjadi merpati-merpati putih suci yang siap kembali ke hadapan Dewa untuk meminta dilahirkan kembali. Saat itulah sahabatmu yang bersurai cokelat berlari ke arahmu, menggapaimu, mendekapmu erat.

"_Jangan pergi! Mikage! Kita sudah bersumpah… akan selalu bersama…"_

_Sisa_ jiwamu masih bisa mendengar suaranya. Namun tak ada yang dapat kaulakukan. Kau hanya mengulas senyum—ya, mengulas senyum dari bibirmu dan matamu yang beriris _amber_ itu. Kemudian kau balas memeluknya dengan _sisa_ jiwamu sebelum benar-benar hilang—berubah menjadi merpati-merpati putih pertanda jiwa yang telah disucikan.

Dengan Zaiphon terakhirmu, kau mengukir kata-kata terakhir untuk sahabatmu tersayang.

"_Maaf ya, Teito."_

"_Teruslah hidup!"_

"_Kita selamanya sahabat sejati."_

"_Aku sayang kamu."_

.

.

**A/N:** Halo, ini karin-mikkadhira- yang baru kembali ke FFN. Karya _comeback_ pertama saya untuk **Severable Challenge** buatan saya sendiri. Iya tau, ini abal, dan saya maksa bikin di fandom ini setelah baca 07-Ghost volume 1 dan 2. Sebenernya saya merasa drabble ini fail (dan entah kenapa kok rasanya ini ngarah ke romance-slash -,_,- tapi saya emang jatuh cinta sama pair MikaTei ;_;). Maaf ya udah nyampah di fandom ini m(_ _)m (dan saya bakal sering-sering nulis buat fandom ini kayaknya). **798 words**, dan ini alurnya mundur-maju-mundur (?) pokoknya flashback-sekarang-flashback oTL. Unsur IPA yg ada di sini gelombang dan magnet, btw (maaf kalau sedikit). Daa~n, terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca dan berkomentar!

.

.

Namanya Teito Kleinn, pemuda teman sekamarmu yang baru. Kau sangat tertarik padanya, dan menurutmu dia itu pribadi yang lucu. Kau menjalin persahabatan dengannya tanpa ragu walau banyak orang yang mencemooh dirimu. Kau menempel padanya seperti kutub selatan magnet yang menempel pada kutub utara magnet lainnya apabila didekatkan seperti itu. Ya, kau dan dia seperti kutub utara dan selatan magnet, yang walaupun namanya berbeda, namun masih sama-sama magnet, dan dapat bersatu dalam suatu bentuk yang baku—seperti magnet jarum pada kompas, atau magnet batang (jika kau tak mengerti maksudku). Berbeda, namun menjadi satu dalam sebuah ikatan yang—entah nyata atau semu. Ah, kau tidak ingin berpusing-pusing, pokoknya yang kau tahu, Teito itu satu-satunya teman—sahabatmu.

"_My name is Mikage Celestine! Nice to meet you!"_

.

—Der Einzige : OWARI © karin-mikkadhira—

.

**| Review? |**


End file.
